Clair Lue Version 2
by NinjaKiki3
Summary: This is Clair Lue if Clair was in stories with Wild Kratt Super Fan 1's Wild Kratts OC, Kate Corcovado!
1. Author's Note

This version of my Wild Kratts OC, Clair Lue, is for any stories I write that includes Wild Kratt Super Fan 1's Wild Kratts OC, Kate Corcovado!


	2. Bio

Name:

Clair Lue

Gender:

Female

Physical Appearance:

Thin, Short, chin-length straight chocolatey-brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin

Wears(usually):

Grey headset, purple short sleeve shirt over dark purple long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black tennis shoes

Age:

12 Years Old

Sexuality:

Straight

Family:

Chris Kratt(Dad), Mary Lue(Mother), Martin Kratt(Uncle)

Friends:

Abigail Munoz(Best Friend), Kate Corcovado(when they first met Clair was jealous because Clair doesn't like to share her dad but then they worked it out and became best friends)

Boyfriend:

Pets:

None

Currently Lives:

[BC]On the Tortuga

Past Homes:

A large house in Clovis, New Mexico, USA

A large house in Carson City, Nevada, USA

Birthday:

December 12th

Skills/Abilities:

Can hold her breath for 20 minutes, really good with technology, really good at hacking technology

Height:

4' 6"

Weight:

76 Pounds

Health:

Fairly healthy

Intelligence:

Extremely Smart

Hobbies:

Video games, Adventuring with her dad

Mental Issues:

Anxiety

Personality:

Shy, skittish, caring, hates/is scared of being alone

Likes:

Technology, friends, trustworthy people, animals, everyone on the Tortuga, fruit

Dislikes:

Her mom, untrustworthy people, people who take her away from her dad, vegetables

Phobias:

Being alone, small spaces, losing her dad


	3. Backstory Part 1

p id="docs-internal-guid-dbc78231-a43d-4615-f44c-f28048ad4b7d" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Beginning Of Clair's Hard Part Of Life(Clair is almost seven years old in this story):/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clair's family was once a really happy family but then her mom and dad started fighting. Clair's parents started fighting because Chris was out exploring most of the time with his team and Mary wanted him to stay home. Chris and Mary ended up getting divorced, and to Clair's devastation, Mary won custody of Clair. Clair was almost seven years old when her parents got divorced, and she was very close to her dad, but the court decided that Mary would be the better caretaker as Chris would be adventuring all the time and "Adventuring with animals is no life for a girl", as Mary put it. Chris tried to get Clair into his custody but Mary wouldn't let Chris have custody of Clair. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mary changed her and Clair's last names to Mary's maiden last name, so that she could forget about Chris. They even moved to a different house down in Nevada! Clair tried to run away several times but always got caught. /span/p 


	4. Backstory Part 2

p id="docs-internal-guid-bdff6bea-a43d-d42c-407e-89688bb3ad3c" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Here's The Story Of Clair Being Reunited With Her Dad + First Day On The Tortuga(Clair is a little more than seven years old in this story):/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"One night about six months after the divorce, Clair heard a twig crack outside her window./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Shh!" she heard someone say. Clair started to shake and moved her blanket over her head. Her window opened slowly and she heard Chris say, "Hey, honey. Are you awake?" Clair let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and jumped out of bed, throwing the blanket to the floor. She ran into her dad's arms and started to cry. "Sh, sh. Not here," Chris said softly, but Clair could tell that he was tearing up too. "Come on. I'll get you out," Chris said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chris grabbed Clair around her middle and lifted her out through the window. Martin stood close by, pacing and looking nervous. "You have her? Alright then let's go!" Martin said in a rushed voice. Clair, Martin, and Chris ran through the backyard, climbed over the fence, and raced off behind the other houses. Chris and Clair ran side by side, holding hands. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finally, just as the sun began to appear, they reached the Tortuga. Martin sighed with relief and the three rushed inside, the door closing behind them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey Clair," an unknown voice said. Clair started to shake again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its OK, honey. Its OK," Chris said, wrapping his arms around her. "That's just Koki. Remember? I've told you about Koki, Jimmy, and Aviva before. I used to adventure all over the world with them." Clair nodded, but kept shaking. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She turned around and wrapped her arms around Chris, hugging him tightly. Chris hugged her back even tighter. "We've gotta go, Clair. They'll be looking for you soon," another unknown voice said. Clair looked around and recognized Aviva as the speaker. Then Clair looked up at her dad, who had tears in his eyes. Chris nodded to Aviva and, after another moment, let go of Clair. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on," Chris said to Clair, "let me show you your new room," he smiled weakly and started walking down the hall. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They stopped walking at what looked like the door to a hall closet, and after opening the door, she found that this was, in fact, a hall closet. However, it did have a small bed, a very small dresser/nightstand, and an outlet. She turned around and said, "Thanks, dad," while resisting the urge to hug him again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chris gave a sad smile and said, "Make yourself at home. I'll be down with Jimmy in the control room if you need me." Then Chris turned around and walked out, closing the door behind him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clair examined the room and sat on the bed, and soon enough she had laid down and fallen asleep. When Clair woke up it took her a minute to figure out where she was but once she remembered she sighed with contentment. Then she got up, walked over to the door, and slowly opened it. She peeked into the hallway and then stepped out. She closed the door behind her, and then walked down the hall. She had no idea where her dad would be, but she thought that the control room would be a good place to look, as he said he would be there./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clair walked around, randomly picking which way to go as she had no idea where anything was. She finally saw Aviva, who was talking to a girl who looked to be a little older than Clair, and shyly walked up to her. "Hi," Clair shyly said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Aviva jumped and then sighed with relief when she realized it was Clair. "You are probably looking for your dad, right? He's still in the control room," Aviva said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then the older girl turned to look at Clair. "Hello! You must be Clair. I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kate!" Kate said warmly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello. Yeah, I'm Clair…" Clair said shyly with a voice filled with confusion. Then she slowly turned back to Aviva. "Could you please take me to the control room?" Clair asked shyly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll take you!" Kate said warmly as she grabbed Clair's hand and rushed down the hall with her. Clair froze up for a few seconds and then allowed herself to be led. Aviva smiled at the two as they rushed off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kate seems nice… I wonder where she came from though… /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clair thought./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After a few minutes and turns, Kate stopped and opened a door. "Here you go!" Kate said cheerfully as she motioned for Clair to go in. Then she let go of clair's hand and hurried back to Aviva./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clair walked into the room and looked around. It was a fairly small room, with a big window and some controls in the far wall. Clair saw her dad sitting in a chair next to an orange haired guy, who was also sitting in a chair. They were talking in low voices, but Clair didn't care what they were talking about. She rushed over to her dad's left side and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, honey!" Chris said, hugging her back. "Still haven't gotten used to me have you?" Chris grinned and let go. He was in a much better mood this morning. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you for coming for me," Clair whispered to him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chris looked at her with a huge grin, but it quickly faded. "What happened to your face, Clair?" he said with concern./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing," Clair said, a bit too quickly as she reached up to touch her bruised nose and looked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Clair," Chris said sternly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The orange haired guy, who Clair now realized was Jimmy, looked to Chris, and then to Clair, and then to Chris, and so on with amazement and shock./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chris, seeing Jimmy's reaction, said to Jimmy, "What? What's so shocking here?" Chris said this a little too harshly after seeing his daughter's bruised face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nothing, I guess…" Jimmy said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chris gave Jimmy a look and then turned back to Clair. "Clair, honey, what happened to your face?" Chris asked softly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clair looked away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chris sighed with disappointment and sadness and said, "You'll tell me when you're ready, I guess." He looked back to Jimmy, disappointed that Clair wouldn't share what had happened to her with him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jimmy looked unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. "Um, shouldn't we have her go hang with Aviva or something while we talk?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No!" Chris said very loudly and stood up. Then he calmed down and thought deeply for a second. "Well, I mean, she should, but…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jimmy looked at Chris as if he didn't know Chris like he thought he did. "Are you sure you don't want to send her to hang with Aviva?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chris sank back into his chair and then looked back at Clair, looking unsure and concerned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Its fine, dad. I'll go find Aviva," Clair said quickly, eager to not have to answer her dad's questions./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jimmy looked relieved, and Chris looked like he didn't know what to do. Finally Chris said, "Alright. Aviva is probably downstairs inventing something." Chris smiled weakly at Clair, not wanting to take his eyes off of her. Clair walked quickly out of the room, and she felt her dad's eyes on her the whole time she walked. She stepped out into the hallway and closed the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I better find Aviva," Clair said quietly to herself. She set off to find Aviva. As she was walking down the halls, she made a right turn and bumped into Koki. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, hey Clair! Off to see your dad?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"[C]Clair shook her head no./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh. Well, where are you going then?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm going to hang out with Aviva," Clair said shyly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Koki grinned at her. "Well, Aviva's kinda busy with her new invention. Do you want to hang out with me for a while?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uh, OK. Yeah, sure." Clair replied, sounding and feeling unsure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Koki gave an even bigger smile and motioned to Clair with her hands that Clair should follow her. "OK then, follow me!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clair followed Koki down the strange hallways, until they reached a large room. The room had a large table in the middle, a large screen on one wall, and all sorts of different buttons, levers, and other things under the screen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is our main room," Koki said. "We use it to communicate with other people, record information, and a lot more!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Cool," Clair said politely, though secretly she really liked this room. She had always loved technology, computer coding, and other stuff like that and wanted to learn more about it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Koki got this look on her face that said that she knew that Clair liked this kind of stuff. "Do you want me to teach you about it?" Koki said with a grin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clair, unable to contain her curiosity any longer, nodded her head and said with enthusiasm, "Yes!"/span/p 


	5. Backstory Part 3

p id="docs-internal-guid-37e03dae-a43e-713d-b852-9e1acf13188c" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Being Captured by the Police(Clair is almost eight years old in this story):/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clair sat with her dad, curled up in his arms. They were sitting on Clair's bed, and they were both half asleep. Suddenly, Jimmy burst into the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Chris! Chris!" Jimmy yelled, "The police are here!" Jimmy looked very frightened./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chris and Clair raised their heads quickly. Clair clung onto Chris tightly and said, in a scared and squeaky voice, "Don't let them take me!" Clair gazed at Chris with large scared eyes as her body started to shake. She had just told her dad how she got her injuries, and Chris had been consoling her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chris gave her a reassuring squeeze on her wrist. "Don't worry," he whispered. "We have a plan."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;".../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chris was on his knees next to a vent, using a screwdriver and undoing the screws on the cover. Jimmy, Kate, and Clair stood nearby, Jimmy nervously chewing his fingernails, Kate looking very nervous, and Clair pressed against the wall, as if she could melt into it and only be seen when she wanted to be. Finally, the vent cover clattered to the floor. Chris snapped his head up and listened and looked, hoping that the police hadn't heard them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Satisfied that they hadn't been heard, he said to Clair, "Come on, honey. Climb into the vent."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clair looked at him with horror, her eyes open wide. "No," she whispered in shock./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Clair. I know you hate closed spaces, but you have to do this. For us," Chris said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I-I can't…" Clair said, starting to turn around and walk to find another hiding spot. She felt someone grab her shoulder, and she stopped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You can do this, Clair!" Kate's reassuring voice told her. Clair felt a little better, even though she was still jealous of Kate./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Will you be there too?" Clair whispered as she looked at her dad../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'll be right behind you," Chris promised./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""OK. I can do it if you're there," Clair said, sounding unsure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's my girl!" Chris said as he gave a grin of pride. Clair smiled back weakly as Kate gave an encouraging smile../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;".../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clair slowly crawled through the vents, trying not to make a sound. She breathed heavily, on the verge of an anxiety attack. The only thing that kept her going was the sound of her dad crawling behind her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Suddenly, a rat jumped out in front of her. Clair screamed. She screamed so loud she thought that everybody in a radius of one hundred miles could hear her. Then she heard footsteps right next to her and realized that the police were standing right on the other side of the wall, but she couldn't move. She felt like she couldn't get enough air and her heart was racing. She knew that she was going to be found, and the sounds of men yelling were getting louder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The police had finally reached them, despite Clair's dad dragging Clair backwards. The police grabbed Clair by the arms and Clair tried to bite or hit or something but she still couldn't move. Then the police ripped Clair out of her dad's arms and started to drag her the opposite way. Clair finally found her voice at that point and could move but she was in a position where she couldn't reach the police to do anything to them but she kept yelling, "DAD! HELP ME! DAD!" and Chris was trying to catch up to her but suddenly a policeman was on the side of Chris that Clair wasn't but Chris couldn't do anything but be dragged down by the policeman or get put in jail for assualt as well as kidnapping. At worst, he would be shot./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The policeman holding Clair kept dragging her, even with Clair trying to get a hold of the walls of the vents and slow him down. Finally, the policeman dragged Clair out into the Tortuga's passageways. The policeman let Clair go, expecting her to stand there and answer questions about her "kidnapping" willingly. Instead, she started to run off to find her dad. She now knew the way around the Tortuga like her mom's house, and soon she found her dad, who was being handcuffed by the other policeman. "DAD! NO!" Clair screamed. The other policeman looked up in surprise and was putting out his hand to stop her when the other policeman caught up to Clair and grabbed her by the arm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let GO of my daughter!" Chris yelled angrily, starting to fight the policeman that was handcuffing him. The policeman held on tight, and Chris couldn't get to Clair. The policeman holding Clair's arm said in an angry voice, "Look at her bruises! I've never seen such child abuse in my life! This isn't going to end well for him," the policeman nodded his head towards Chris on that last part./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chris looked terrified, deeply sorry, and terribly sad. He had stopped fighting the policemen at this point, not even taking the courage to defend himself. He looked at Clair, using his eyes to plead with her, to tell them the truth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""IT WASN'T HIM!" Clair shouted angrily with a sudden burst of courage while twisting her arm out of the first policeman's grasp and running to her dad. "Let him GO!" she shouted ferociously at the second policeman./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The first policeman looked grim and said, "Look at how scared she is. This man obviously beat her into acting like this. I said it before and I'll say it again, this man isn't going to have a very good rest of his life."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""BUT IT WASN'T HIM!" Clair screamed desperately. "It was my MOTHER!" She hates my dad, so she beats me up to make herself feel better! How can you all be so cruel?" At this, Clair sinks slowly to the ground and sits on her knees, dissolving into tears. Chris looks at her in surprise, and the policemen look at each other, not sure what to do./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let's solve this in court," the second policeman said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Agreed," said the second policeman./span/p 


	6. Backstory Part 4

p id="docs-internal-guid-17db8a52-a43e-e6f1-41ab-768485448eab" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What Happened In Court and After Court Summary(Clair is almost eight years old at the beginning of this story/summary and then she is twelve years old at the end of this story/summary)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clair, miraculously, was able to convince the court that her mom had been abusing her. Clair somehow did it without crying,to Chris's and Mary's surprise. The Jury dismissed the charges against Chris, but before Chris could legally adopt Clair he had to prove that he was a good parent. He did this by helping out at orphanages. In the meantime, Clair stayed at an orphanage near where her mom lived, though Chris wasn't allowed to help out there. Clair didn't really like most of the other kids but did make one friend, who got adopted by a different family at about the same time Chris officially adopted Clair. Clair and her friend have kept in touch through Google Hangouts and her friend even gets to visit Clair at least once a year on the Tortuga. Clair and her friend, whose name is Abigail, have gone on several adventures together when Abigail has visited Clair on the Tortuga./span/p 


	7. Backstory Part 5

p id="docs-internal-guid-8decdd11-a43f-545a-a9e7-478e3fd71f5d" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Summary Of Latest Tortuga Life(Clair is about twelve years old in this story/summary)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clair has been living on the Tortuga for almost 5 years now, and Koki has continued to teach Clair everything about technology. Clair even had them get her some technology books, so now she knows more than Koki! Everything on the Tortuga has been great for Clair, except for the time when she and her dad had to hide in the vents. Abigail visits Clair at least once a year, and Clair's jealousy of Kate dissolved on one of their adventures. But I'll save that story for another time./span/p 


End file.
